My Little Family
by yesunghyunggue90
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang keluarga kecil Yesung dan Siwon. YeWon/YeWonHae, boyslove, Mpreg, OOC, Typo bertebaran, don't like don't read.


My Little Family

Cast: Yesung, Siwon, Donghae

Genre: family

Rate: K+

Warning: MPREG, YAOI, OOC, TYPO Dll

.

.

.

Kesibukan nampak di dapur rumah keluarga Choi. Sang "nyonya" rumah, Choi Yesung tengah sibuk berkutat dengan wajan dan kawan-kawan-nya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak tercintanya. Nasi goreng spesial sepertinya cukup untuk mengisi perut dua orang yang masih asyik tidur itu. Tidak berapa lama masakannya selesai, Yesung melepas apronnya dan naik ke lantai dua rumahnya, apalagi kalau bukan membangunkan _aegya_ satu-satunya, Choi Donghae.

Di kamar bernuansa biru dan dipenuhi ornamen ikan inilah, Yesung kini berada. Dilihatnya Donghae yang masih tidur berbungkus selimut bergambar nemo kesayangannya.

"_Chagi_...bangun kau harus ke sekolah" Yesung menepuk lembut pipi Donghae

Tidak ada pergerakan, sepertinya Donghae masih ingin tidur.

"_Hae-ah_...bangun nanti kau terlambat masuk sekolah" sekali lagi Yesung menepuk pipi Donghae, yang kali ini diikuti dengan ciuman hangat di pipi

"_Eunghh_~~~_Mommy... _Hae masih ngantuk" akhirnya Donghae bangun, meskipun masih belum membuka matanya

Yesung lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela, membuka korden...membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi menginvasi ruangan tersebut

"_Hae-ah..._bangun dan segera mandi, _Mommy_ sudah buatkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu"

Donghae mengucek matanya, menggeliat sebentar lalu duduk diranjangnya

"Mommy...hae mau dimandiin!" kali ini Donghae memeluk pinggang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung.

"Hae...kau ini sudah 13 tahun, apa masih pantas kau minta dimandikan" Yesung mengusap sayang rambut _aegya_-nya yang memang sangat manja ini

"Memangnya kalau sudah 13 tahun kenapa? _Mommy_ tidak sayang Hae lagi ya?"

Apa Hae tidak malu? Sudah besar masih Mommy yang memandikan _eoh_"

"Kenapa harus malu, kau kan _Mommy_-ku" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, berharap sang _Mommy_ akan luluh

Yesung mencubit gemas hidung Donghae "Hhhh...kau ini, _kajja_ nanti kau terlambat"

"Tapi Mommy gendong aku ya!" Donghae merentangkan tangannya

"Kau ini berat, _Hae-ah_.."

"Ayolah _Mooom._..."

Dan sekali lagi, Yesung tidak bisa menolak keinginan anaknya ini. Dengan Donghae yang kini sukses ada di punggungnya, Yesung berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tentu saja memandikan ikan manja ini.

.

.

.

Author POV

Sepertinya tugas Yesung belum selesai, karena masih ada satu lagi anggota keluarga Choi yang belum bangun. Ya, sang kepala keluarga yang juga suami Yesung dan ayah dari Donghae ini masih larut dalam dunia mimpi. Choi Siwon, _namja _yang begitu sempurna, paling tidak di mata Yesung. Menikahi Yesung, _namja_ manis yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, pada awalnya hubungan mereka ditentang orang tua masing –masing. Karena menurut mereka, hubungan sesama _namja_ sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Tapi rasa cinta mereka mengalahkan segalanya, dengan tanpa restu orang tua, Siwon dan Yesung mengikat janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Tanpa dihadiri satupun anggota keluarganya, mereka menikah di sebuah gereja sederhana di Seoul. Awal pernikahan semua terasa berat, tentu saja berat,Siwon yang anak orang kaya harus bekerja sebagai pegawai berpangkat rendah. Semua fasilitas dari orang tuanya dicabut seiring keputusannya menikahi Yesung. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangi mereka, di usia perkawinan ke tiga bulan, keajaiban datang di keluarga kecil mereka. Yesung dinyatakan hamil, tentu saja ini berita yang mengejutkan...mengingat Yesung yang seorang _namja_.

Di masa-masa awal kehamilannya, Yesung sangat "menderita". Mual, muntah, pusing yang hebat, kaki yang membengkak, semua Yesung alami. Siwon sebagai seorang suami pastinya tidak tega melihat "istrinya" seperti itu, tapi Yesung sendiri yang meyakinkan Siwon kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi semua "penderitaan" tadi langsung terbayar ketika si mungil yang lalu diberi nama Choi Donghae lahir. Donghae tidak hanya menjadi pelengkap keluarga mereka, kelahirannya seperti pembawa keberuntungan bagi keluarga. Karir Siwon meningkat, hingga kini dia menjadi seorang manager. Tidak hanya itu, kelahiran Donghae juga mampu meluluhkan hati dua keluarga yang tadinya menentang hubungan mereka. Bahkan kini, Siwon menjadi menantu kebanggaan keluarga Kim, begitu pula Yesung yang menjadi menantu kesayangan keluarga Choi...lalu Donghae, ahh...kakek dan nenek-nya sangat memanjakannya.

Author POV end

.

.

.

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membangunkan tidur sang suami yang sebetulnya dirasanya kurang itu. Akhir-akhir ini, pekerjaan Siwon memang sedang banyak. Bahkan terkadang sampai di rumah pun, Siwon tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sehingga waktu tidurnya pun menjadi berkurang.

"Cepat bangun, Wonnie..."

"Wonnie...ayo bangun" kali ini Yesung mengguncang pelan badan Siwon

"Wonnie...kau bi-"

GREP

Belum selesai Yesung bicara, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menariknya.. melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Yesung yang kini menindihnya. Lalu menghujani "istrinya" ini dengan ciuman.

"Aisshh_..._Wonnie kau selalu seperti ini" protes Yesung yang masih menindih Siwon

"Aku kan hanya minta _morning kissku, baby_" bela Siwon sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"Tapi kau bau tahu!" Yesung menutup hidungnya

Siwon memutar badannya, jadi sekarang posisinya yang menindih Yesung.

"_Baby_...sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukan "itu" – bisik Siwon _seductive_

"Me-melakukan apa?" Yesung membuang muka, walaupun sudah menikah belasan tahun, tapi tetap saja Yesung merasa malu

"Kau tidak terpikir ingin memberikan _dongsaeng _untuk Donghae" Siwon mengecupi leher putih Yesung yang selalu menjadi favoritnya

"_Eunghh_...Wonniehh...kau bisa terlambat" Yesung menggeliat geli

Siwon terus mengecupi leher Yesung, sesekali diberinya jilatan dan gigitan kecil yang membuat Yesung harus mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

"_Baby._..satu ronde saja ya" kali ini Siwon mengangkat kaos yang dipakai Yesung sebatas dada, kemudian dengan rakus menghisap _nipple _Yesung yang sudah mengeras

"Wonnie...ini masih pagi...nanti saja _ahhh!" _ Yesung kembali mendesah saat Siwon menghisap kuat _nipple-_nya

"Wonnie...nanti saja aku janji" Yesung menatap Siwon meminta "belas kasihan"

Tapi sepertinya nafsu Siwon sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon melucuti pakaian Yesung dan juga pakaiannya. Siwon langsung menindih tubuh _naked_ Yesung.

"Siwonnnhhh...kau bisa terlambat bekerja" Yesung mendesah saat lidah Siwon kembali mengerjai inchi demi inchi bagian tubuhnya

"Kalau begitu kita langsung ke intinya saja..lebarkan kakimu _baby_"

JLEBB

ARGHHH!

Dan pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Choi hari ini diwarnai dengan desahan-desahan nikmat dari couple kesayangan Author..heheh...

END

.

.

.

Hallo, annyeong...saya datang Cuma bawa drabble singkat ini, mian kalau ceritanya gaje.

Mind to review?


End file.
